


Break You

by Ishimorie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Smut requested by the lovely @sonya-strongmuffin-deville (on tumblr) where the reader is Sonya and Paige’s assistant who breaks an expensive vase in the office and Sonya and Paige decided to punish her. Go easy on me, this is my first Girl/Girl smut.





	Break You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



“Excuse me, Little girl? Can you come here for a second?” Paige’s calming voice calls you from your work. You think nothing of it and walk into her and Sonya’s office. 

“Yes, ma’am?” You walk in and see Paige sitting on the desk smirking, and your main boss giving you a death glare.

“So you think you can just break things in our office and just idly wait for someone else to take the blame?” Sonya says walking up to you, you start to respond, but Paige interrupts, jumping down from her spot on the desk.

“Darling, that was rhetorical, and if I was you, I’d get on my knees, like a good slut, and do whatever Miss.Deville wants before she decides on an even worse punishment.” She lightly slaps your face as the words fall from her. You quickly obey and fall into a kneeling position at Sonya’s feet. You keep your eyes cast down.

“Look at me” Your eyes slowly drift up to meet hers.

“So you think you can break our stuff, huh? Well, little girl, we plan on breaking you from ever disrespecting us, or our things ever again” She kneels down, eye level with you, and smacks you, much harder than Paige’s almost playful slap earlier. 

Sonya grabs you by the hair at the nape of your neck and roughly pulls you to your feet. She moves to carefully sit in the chair and then bends you over her knees. Her hand strokes you ass before pulling up your pencil skirt. 

“Such a lovely ass, I almost hate that I have to hurt it.” With that, she smacks her hand down a few times, gauging your response as the cracks sound out through the room.

After a few more spanks, you feel another set of hands slip their fingertips into the waistband of your lace underwear and slowly pull them down your legs.

“Such a slut, wet already, we haven’t even got to the fun part” Paige comments before you hear her footsteps walking away. Sonya places a finger at your entrance, barely even touching you. You squirm around before an arm presses into your back.

“ Ah ah ah, eager little girls never get what they want,” Sonya says taking her finger away, before roughly sticking two fingers inside of you. You try to keep your moans in, gulping as you hear a vibration coming your way. It was Paige returning with toys.

You feel her lean down behind you and she presses the head of a vibrator to your clit, holding your moans in became much more difficult and one seeped out. All activity stopped, you whined and Paige helped you to your feet. You watched as Sonya stripped quickly and straped a dildo around her hips. Paige then bent you over the desk and lightly fingered you for a moment, preparing you for Sonya. Her fingers were soon removed. You wanted to whine but before you could Sonya’s length was being roughly thrust into you. You were reduced to a moaning mess. Paige leaned down to your ear.

“Have you learned a lesson?” She softly asks.

“Yes Madame Paige, I will never break your and Sonya’s things again.” you all but screamed.

“Will you ever disrespect us?” Sonya questioned in a demanding tone.

“No, never. Ah” You moaned loudly as Paige’s fingers came between your legs.

“You will cum when I say so, you understand? Slut.” Sonya’s degrading made it even hard to obey her commands.

“Yes ma’am” Paige’s fingers sped up along with the speed of Sonya’s thrusts.

“Please. Can I please cum Miss. Deville” You begged. The action stopped and you felt like crying.

“Pathetic” Sonya murmurs pulling out of you and grabbing on to your hair, pushing you into the chair. She kisses Paige and you go to stand up, wanting in on the action.

“No.” Sonya sternly says.

“You are going to watch this and learn how good girls should behave” She adds, thrusting two fingers into Paige, who claws at her back. She pushes Paige to her knees and moved to stand behind her slowly pushing in.

“Good girls, take what they are given and respond appropriately” Paige lets out a wanton moan.

“They don’t ask to cum, they are told to when i’m ready. Paige.” Paige sharply inhaled and rocked back on Sonya, she then let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank you Sonya. Can the slut cum now? I really want to see her come undone”

“I guess so. Anything for my little girl. You want to get her off?”

“Can I?”

“Sure, go for it baby”

Paige crawls over to you and you sit back in the chair. She pushes your legs apart and licks a stripe up. You throw your head back in bliss only for it to be pulled up by Sonya’s rough hands.

“Look at her little girl, this a privilege that can easily be taken away” Sonya says sternly.

“Yes ma’am” You whine. Paige’s tongue swipes up to your clit where her mouth stays, sucking you.

“Sonya. I’m close”

“So? I’m not the one getting you off.”

“Paige. Can I cum?” 

She continues fingering you but she pulls here mouth away.

“When Sonya counts to Ten, then you may” She quickly returns to her work on you.

“You heard my baby. 1″ You feel a familiar pressure rising in your stomach.

“2…3….4″ Sonya quickly goes through the numbers, but then slows down.

“5……6…….7……….8″ Paige’s tongue and fingers speed up and the pressure in you becomes almost unbearable.

“Do you really deserve this? 9″ You almost whimper at her words. The thought of you coming this close and then having it all ripped from you by Sonya makes you need to release more.

“10. Cum now slut”

You feel the bliss surge through your being as Paige continues to pleasure you through your climax. You come down and She removes herself from your body and embraces you in the chair.

“Thank you” you say, aiming it at both of them. Sonya helps you to your feet and wraps you in her arms. 

“Was I too rough?” She asks stroking your hair and pulling back to look at your face.

“A little but I don’t mind”

You let a giggle and both Sonya and Paige smile.

“Let’s get cleaned up” Sonya says pulling you towards the bathroom with Paige following suit.


End file.
